Killing me
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Él solamente sabía dos cosas en aquel momento, la primera era que había cometido varios errores a lo largo de su relación con la mujer que amaba, la segunda es que ella estaba a un día de casarse y él simplemente la vería irse lejos.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de © Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc. – Universo alterno.**_

 _ **One-shot que fue grandemente inspirado por: ''The Kill (Bury me)'' 30 Seconds to Mars.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta por la edición de esta historia.**_

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **One-Shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Killing me.**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Él solamente sabía dos cosas en aquel momento, la primera era que había cometido varios errores a lo largo de su relación con la mujer que amaba, la segunda es que ella estaba a un día de casarse y él simplemente la vería irse lejos.

¿Qué pasaría si en aquel momento él quisiera romper a reír imaginándose en medio de la ceremonia?

¿Qué pasaría si en aquel momento, cuando ella estuviera en aquella iglesia; él la delatará al frente de todos?

¿Por qué no volteaba a verlo? ¿Por qué huía de su mirada?

Quería llamarla y ver si ella podía mantener su mirada tan solo un minuto junto la de él. Quería que ella saliera de aquella encrucijada que ella misma se había causado y lo viera a él, parado a tan solo pocos metros de distancia, que lo viera a los ojos y se diera cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo tomando aquella decisión.

 _¿Puedes verme a los ojos?_ Quiso preguntar al verla moverse libremente dentro de aquel apartamento. _¿Puedes voltear un momento y mirarme a los ojos? ¿Realmente podrías dejar que esto acabara aquí?_

–Sakura. –Él la llamó haciendo que la mujer se detuviera. –Escuché que te casas mañana.

– _Sasuke-kun._ –Logró decir ella perpleja encarándolo. – _De verdad eres tú._

–Sí, realmente soy yo, Sakura. ¿Qué Tal te trata la vida? –Sonrió cínicamente. –Imagino que bien…

– _Tenía cinco años sin verte, oh por Dios Sasuke._ –Susurró la mujer. –¿Cómo has estado? Yo…

–Yo pregunté primero. ¿No lo crees? –Mencionó buscando algún sitio en cual sentarse en tan vacío lugar. –¿Te estás mudando? –Preguntó ante lo obvio. –Claro, me imagino que ahora vivirás con Sasori en una gran casa con un hermoso jardín. –Se burló descaradamente. –Era eso lo que siempre me pedías. ¿Recuerdas?

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó recelosamente. –Estoy ocupada como puedes ver y realmente necesito terminar esto pronto, Ino vendrá por mí dentro de unas horas.

–¿Por qué te casas, Sakura? –Preguntó. –¿Estás enamorada?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

–Pero me importa, realmente me importa y mucho. –Dijo seriamente.

–Sasori me hace feliz.

–¿Lo amas? Es esa mi única pregunta, Sakura.

– _Le quiero y mucho._ –Susurró tan bajamente que Sasuke no la escuchó.

–Cuando me decías que me amabas, lo decías casi gritando, pero cuando lo dices por el hombre que pasará el resto de tu vida contigo lo dices en pleno sufrimiento, ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? ¿No estás segura?

–No sé realmente de que hablas, yo quiero a Sasori. –Dijo secamente y con una notable elevación en la voz, algo que hizo sonreír de gran manera al Uchiha.

–Sigues tan altanera como siempre. –Rió. –Eres tan terca solamente conmigo, ¿Lo recuerdas?

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó bruscamente cansándose de la burla que reflejaba el Uchiha, Sasuke la ignoró completamente mientras pasaba por su lado y agarraba un marco en el cual había una foto. Una foto en la que ellos dos eran los protagonistas, una foto en la que ella sonreía radiantemente mientras él solo veía al lente de la cámara sin emoción alguna.

Aquel había sido la vez en la cual ellos se conocieron junto con Naruto, un encuentro en el cual tuvo que ser partícipe de muchas fotos en contra de su voluntad.

Aquel día había sido el comienzo de una relación que había aguantado mucho para su gusto, las inseguridades de ambos lados, los miedos, las peleas y hasta las traiciones que alguna vez se llegaron a cometer. ¿Por qué ella seguía manteniendo aquella foto? ¿Por qué no la había tirado a la basura así mismo como había hecho con él?

–Tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento regresarías ¿Sabes? De que vendrías nuevamente como siempre lo hacías, así si solamente vinieras a hundirme más en lo vacío que era nuestro amor.

–¿Vacío? – Preguntó. –¿Cómo puedes hundirte en algo vacío, Sakura? –Preguntó recelosamente. –Era tan profundo aquello que llamabas amor. ¿Por qué lo niegas ahora?

–No lo estoy negando, yo simplemente lo estoy dejando ir. –Dijo secamente. –De la misma forma en la cual tú me dejaste ir.

–Nunca te dejé ir, Sakura. –Rió. –Realmente en aquel momento pensé que lo mejor para ambos sería el terminar nuestra relación. ¿No me equivoque, cierto? –Preguntó con la voz bañada en burla. –Mañana te casas con _aquel amigo que nunca intentaría algo más._ – Mencionó con burla.

–Las cosas no pasaron como tú lo crees. –Trató de excusarse. –Sasori llegó a mi vida en un mom…

–¿En un momento de tristeza y soledad? –Preguntó cínicamente. ¿Cuándo te sentías tan perdida que no encontrabas felicidad alguna?

–No es lo piensas… Yo realmente me di el tiempo para superar que lo nuestro había acabado, Sasuke tú más que nadie sabes que te amaba. –Confesó. –Te amaba más que a nada en la vida y simplemente eso no te importó en aquel momento cuando decidiste…

–¿Cuándo decidí irme sacrificando lo que sentía por ti? ¿Es que acaso podías siquiera entenderme en aquel momento? –Preguntó. –Éramos muy jóvenes en aquellos tiempos, Sakura.

–Si hubieses confiado lo suficientemente en mí, yo te hubiese apoyado e incluso de alguna manera u otra te hubiese ayudado, te amaba.

–¿Ya no me amas? –Preguntó volteándose para verla fijamente. Ella esquivó la mirada.

–Ese tema ya no tiene ninguna importancia en este momento. Nuestro tiempo ya pasó.

–¿Me amas? Insistió.

–Sasuke, por favor… Suplicó.

–Me amas. –Esta vez no hubo pregunta alguna, esta vez él lo dio por hecho esperando a que ella lo negará; pero no pasó.

Ella nunca lo negó, siguió escondiendo su mirada de aquel hombre que estaba al frente de ella, siguió escondiéndose tras la fachada de ser una mujer completamente feliz a punto de casarse, pero realmente no se sentía así… Quería a Sasori pero no era lo mismo que estar con Sasuke, Sasori era la mayor de sus protecciones, fue quien la ayudó en aquel momento a superar la pérdida y ruptura de su relación, y le quería… Claro que le quería pero no era la misma intensidad con la cual alguna vez quiso a Sasuke. Ni siquiera podía comparársele. Ni siquiera podía decir que no quería a Sasuke.

Realmente seguía amando a Sasuke.

–No te amo. –Quiso mentir en aquel momento, pero aquel hombre de cabellera negra y ojos ónix la conocía a la perfección.

– _Mientes._ –Dijo delicadamente como si estuviera arrullando a un bebé. –Estás mintiendo y lo sabes.

–No miento, realmente amo a Sasori. –Huyó nuevamente de su mirada como si esta quemara igual que el sol.

–¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos cuando lo dices?

– _Quiero que te vayas, por favor._ –Suplicó casi sin voz. – _Realmente deseo que te vayas._

–Mientes.

–No. No lo hago. –Negó exageradamente. –No miento y lo sabes.

–Pídelo viéndome a los ojos Sakura, cuando logres hacerlo me iré y seguiré mi vida tranquilamente sin ti. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar si así lo quieres pero solamente necesito que me veas a los ojos y lo digas.

– _Sasuke, por favor._ –Rogó. – _Por favor no hagas esto._

–Estás viviendo una hermosa mentira, Sakura. –Le dijo secamente, Sakura escuchó sus pasos acercarse y por reflejo retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a la pared, bajó su cabeza intentando negar la presencia de Sasuke en aquel lugar pero ya era tarde, cuando se dio cuenta las manos del pelinegro recorrían su cara en una extraña caricia que la hacía recordar momentos que había jurado perdidos en medio de sus memorias, cuando menos lo imaginó su mirada estaba puesta en la de Sasuke; el verde jade se había encontrado al fin con aquellos ojos ónix que la conocían perfectamente. – _Mírame a los ojos, me estás matando, Sakura._ Dijo en susurro mientras sus labios se rozaban y se reconocían como antiguos compañeros.

–¿Por qué insistes en querer torturarme? –Preguntó perdida entre el roce de ambos labios.

–¿Por qué insistes en querer mentirte? –Sonrió mientras su mano delineaba la cara de la mujer. –Siempre, todo lo que he querido has sido tú.

–Pero ya no pued… –Intentó decir.

–¿Qué pasaría si quisiera luchar justo ahora?

–No puedes.

–¿Qué pasaría si quisiera rogar una vez más?

–Nunca me has rogado.

–Nunca es tarde para intentarlo.

–No lo hagas. Por favor no…

–¿Y si me derrumbara justo ahora? ¿Si no pudiera soportar más esto? ¿Qué harías?

– _Sasuke…_ –Jadeó. – _Por favor Sasuke._

– _Por favor te digo yo._ –Susurró embriagándose con el olor del shampoo en el cabello de la mujer, Sakura jadeó al sentir su respiración en el cuello. – _Ven._ –Susurró alterando completamente a la mujer. – _Destrúyeme, Sakura._ –La miró fijamente buscando alguna negación por parte de ella; pero no había absolutamente nada en aquellos ojos verdes que le dijera que no podía avanzar.

En aquel momento esa era su única carta y debía jugarla bien.

Y Sakura sin importarle nada en aquel momento decidió lo que llevaba tiempo guardándose para sí misma, se aferró fuertemente al cuello del pelinegro mientras éste devoraba con pasión sus labios, era un beso que denotaba la necesidad que sentían ambos el uno del otro, que los hacía viajar a momentos que ni ellos mismos recordaban pero que, con el solo toque del otro, podrían verlo y sentirlo claramente.

Era el anhelado encuentro de dos amantes que se habían visto separados por el destino. Era la fuerza de un sentimiento que ambos lucharon por sepultar y que a pesar de cada uno de sus intentos seguía ahí, firme como si nada hubiese pasado, como si él no la hubiese dejado sola, como si ella no se fuera a casar al día siguiente.

La necesidad con la que ambos se besaban mientras sus manos corrían libremente por el cuerpo de su amado, el deseo que crecía cada vez más cuando él la escuchaba gemir solo y para él.

Sakura en aquel momento no sabía quién de los dos besaba a quién, sus bocas estaban tan exquisitamente unidas que no sabía en donde iniciaba una y terminaba la otra, era una sensación jodidamente grandiosa que la transportaba a otro mundo, a otro momento en el cual ella no estaba comprometida y a punto de casarse, en donde ella no había dejado que Sasuke se marchase sin ella, en la que ambos aún seguían tan juntos como siempre; sus manos viajaron rápidamente hacia la camiseta del azabache y con determinación tomó de ella y la subió buscando la pronta liberación del pelinegro, sus labios rompieron contacto en el preciso momento en el que logró hacer que la camisa saliera y sin perder ritmo alguno ambos volvieron a lo que hacían mientras Sasuke la aferraba fuertemente de la cintura.

¿Estaba loca por mandar su futuro matrimonio a la mierda? ¿Estaba realmente bien dejar todo por lo que sentía por Sasuke?

 _Sí, y mil veces sí._ Se respondió internamente mientras sentía que el pelinegro la alzaba en brazos. Sí y mil veces sí cuando cayó en uno de los pocos muebles que quedaban en aquel apartamento. Sí y mil veces sí cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke desabrochar lentamente su camisa.

–No hay vuelta atrás, Sakura. –Le dijo él buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento. Ella sonrió ante la pregunta del hombre.

–Me tienes en donde querías, Sasuke… ¿Estás dudando ahora?

–¿Yo? ¿Dudar yo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica adornando su cara mientras sus manos abrían con rapidez el cierre de su pantalón. –Pensé que me conocías mejor.

–Yo también pensé que me conocías, Sasuke. Me estás dando una gran despedida de soltera, que bueno eres. –Mencionó secamente tratando de ocultar sus emociones, Sasuke tomó eso como una burla hacía él y con una rapidez que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo liberó a Sakura de todo impedimento que lo retenía a sentirla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakura gimió al sentir la mano del pelinegro jugar con uno de sus pechos, su mirada se tornó borrosa por el efecto de las lágrimas; realmente en aquel momento estaba nuevamente con Sasuke, en aquel momento nuevamente conocería lo que era sentirme amada de verdad, lo que era sentir que con solo una caricia podía llegar al mayor de los placeres. –Sasuke.– Dijo. _Por favor…_ –Pidió en un susurró mientras el pelinegro jugaba abiertamente con sus pechos. –Sasuke. –Volvió a mencionar pero él hizo caso omiso a su llamado mientras bajaba y se apoderaba de uno de sus pechos, la sensación de la boca de Sasuke contra aquella parte tan sensible la hizo gritar, acto que provocó una sonrisa cargada de lujuria por parte de Sasuke.

–Déjame darte una despedida de soltera como Dios manda, Sakura. –Dijo secamente mientras con su mano atendía la feminidad de la mujer, cuando menos se lo esperó la intrusión de un dedo la hizo gritar, Sasuke sonrió al verla respirar rápidamente mientras él jugaba con su sexo, verla correr la mirada por la vergüenza, escucharla jadear a coro junto con él, mientras con sus dedos entraba y salía de ella. Con gran descaro se llevó los dedos a la boca mientras la mujer lo contemplaba en silencio.

– _Sasuke._ –Gimió fuera de sí misma al verlo. – _Por favor Sasuke._ –Suplicó. – _Hazlo, entra en mí por favor._ –Imploró mientras el pelinegro la veía burlonamente. Sin previo aviso él se introdujo dentro de ella, ella jadeó ante la repentina intrusión y gimió ante la constante entrada y salida que llevaba Sasuke en cada penetración, en aquel momento era se sentía jodidamente unida a él, tanto así que sentía el palpitar del corazón de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que él de ella. La respiración de Sakura se quebró y su cuerpo tembló al ser rápidamente empujada más allá de cualquier límite que ella se hubiese imaginado, sin poder evitarlo violentas contracciones sacudieron su interior y una cálida humedad cubrió el miembro de Sasuke.

– _Eres perfecta._ –Musitó él en medio de jadeos. – _Tan jodidamente perfecta._ –Gimió.

Sakura se perdió entre la realidad y la fantasía mientras murmuraba algo entre jadeos, Sasuke se concentró en seguir torturándola con cada entrada y salida que hacía en aquel cuerpo, Sakura se arqueó violentamente hacía él haciendo que el miembro de Sasuke entrara aún con más fuerza dentro de ella mientras ambos se perdían entre gemidos y gritos que correspondían a sus nombres.

–¿Quieres más, Sakura?– Le preguntó él. Ella asintió. –¿Me amas, Sakura? –Preguntó entre jadeos, la mujer lo vio fijamente para luego decir.

– _ **Te amo, realmente te amo.**_ –Gritó apoderándose posesivamente de la boca del azabache. Una guerra sin cuartel en la cual se encontraban luchando dos voluntades a tiempo completo. Sus expertas manos la sometieron a diferentes presiones tentándola y haciéndola caer aún más en aquella pasión y lujuria que los envolvía en aquel momento bajo la única luz de aquel lugar, una pasión que la arrastraba y la hacía perderse entre lo real y lo fantasioso, algo que la hacía llamar a gritos su nombre. Sasuke la llenó empujándola a través de los magullados y acogedores tejidos de la entrada de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en ella, embistiéndola y entrando una y otra vez, sintiendo el cómo ella se contraía en él y como él nuevamente la reclamaba como suya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando ella despertó se encontró completamente sola en la sala de aquel apartamento, hubiese pensado que fue un sueño si no fuera por la extraña sensación que sentía en su sexo, realmente había pasado, ella se había acostado con Sasuke, había tenido sexo con él, _¡Oh, no!…_ No era simple sexo del cual solo recordabas de broma el nombre de tu acompañante, aquello había sido algo totalmente diferente, había vuelto a caer en las garras del amor, había vuelto a caer rendida ante los brazos del único hombre que la había sabido amar aún así con sus errores.

¿Pero él en donde estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí con ella? ¿Por qué no estaba riéndose en su cara mientras ella corría, avergonzada de su comportamiento? ¿Por qué estaba sola en aquel mueble? Su mirada se centró en aquel sobre que estaba puesto con suma delicadeza encima de unas cajas, como pudo se arregló y tomó el sobre con miedo, la letra bien cuidada y limpia le dio a entender que era la de Sasuke.

.

 _Trate de ser alguien mejor_ _,_ _pero nada parecía cambiar_ _  
_ _Y ahora, realmente lo sé.Esto es lo que verdaderamente soy por dentro._

 _Finalmente me encontré a mí mismo_ _;_ _peleando por una oportunidad_ _  
_ _Por eso te pido, ven y derrúmbame_ _,_ _entiérrame,entiérrame_ _  
_ _Mira mis ojosestas matándome,matándome_ _._ _Pero no sé lo que estás esperando ahora. Realmente siempre lo que quise fuiste tú, pero ahora tú te estás yendo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Este anillo que hay aquí, lo compre hace cinco años cuando aún creía que lo nuestro era fuerte y verdadero._

 _Ahora me pregunto… ¿Qué harías si yo quisiera entregártelo? ¿Qué harías si yo quisiera que fueras feliz conmigo para siempre?_

 _¿Vendrías conmigo o me dejarías sin ti?_

 _¿Qué harías si en este momento yo decidiera quebrarme ante todos y reconocer lo que siento?_

 _¿Qué harías? ¿Qué harías?_

 _¿Seguirías matándome o volverías nuevamente a mí, Sakura?_

– _**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Sakura observó con incredulidad el brillante anillo que estaba en lo profundo del sobre, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas mientras con decisión tomaba su ropa y se la colocaba rápidamente.

En aquel momento necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablar con Sasuke y hacerle saber que aunque ambos terminarán destruyéndose el uno al otro ya había elegido y, por sobre todas las cosas, lo había elegido a él.

Su teléfono tenía registrada varias llamadas perdidas de Sasori, pero en aquel momento poco le importaba, llamó a la única persona que podría saber del paradero de Sasuke en aquel momento, de quien sospechaba que había sido su ayuda.

 _Ino._

Después de una acelerada conversación en la cual la rubia había admitido su complot con el pelinegro, Sakura sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar que Sasuke regresaría ese mismo día a América, que sólo había ido para verle a ella y nada más, su mirada se nubló mientras corría con gran velocidad hacía la salida y de esta hacía el ascensor para poder llegar al estacionamiento y tomar su carro. Lo sentía por Sasori, quizás en algún momento le aclararía las cosas pero hoy ya no podía, hoy no podía dejar que Sasuke se fuera nuevamente sin ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo, maldito animal? –Se quejó una rubia de ojos azules, Sasuke rió ante la actitud infantil de la mujer.

–Aunque no lo estuviera, ya nada puedo hacer. –Rió secamente. –Ella no ha dicho nada más y no puedo obligarla.

–Admiro tu estupidez, Uchiha. –Le dijo secamente. –Sakura te ama y tú a ella.

–Hoy se casará. –Dijo secamente. –Aún cuando yo la reclamase como mía, ella simplemente se casará.

–No estaría tan segura. –Rió la rubia mientras leía el mensaje en su teléfono. –Saldré un momento porque Sai ha llegado, no te muevas ni te vayas. –Ordenó. –Quiero ser yo quien te acompañe al aeropuerto.

La rubia salió de la pequeña habitación que le había proporcionado al joven cuando llegó, su mirada vagó inconscientemente por la ventana que permitía ver la entrada de su hogar, divisando no muy lejos una cabellera rosada. Sonrió completamente feliz, en aquel momento sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto; y aunque le dolía la traición que llevaba en contra de Sasori, prefería mil veces hacer eso que condenar a su amiga a un matrimonio que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza; un matrimonio que sería una linda y efímera mentira.

Había planeado todo hasta el último momento, el que Sakura estuviera sola en aquel apartamento, que Sasuke llegará con ella, luego meterle una psicología barata al Uchiha para que la dejara sola aquella mañana, y lo había conseguido… Había conseguido que Sakura llegara buscando a Sasuke… Ahora solamente faltaba que por su mente pasara la idea de abandonar todo y huir con Sasuke

– _Soy un genio._ –Dijo bajamente mientras abría la puerta, con una gran sonrisa recibió a Sakura en la entrada y con una leve amenaza en la mirada le dijo. –Dañas esta oportunidad y juro por Dios que te dejo de hablar, Haruno Sakura. –Mencionó secamente para luego sonreír e irse de la casa. La pelirrosa avanzó inseguramente por la casa mientras buscaba reconocer algún sonido que le diera a entender que Sasuke estaba allí, sus vagos recuerdos la llevaron hacía la habitación de invitados y con cautela se asomó por la puerta mientras lo veía perdido en sus recuerdos.

 _¿Qué pasaría si ahora pidiera por otra oportunidad? ¿Qué harías, Sasuke?_ Quiso preguntar pero cada vez que lo intentaba las palabras morían en sus labios.

–¿Realmente eso era lo que querías? Pues si es así, aquí estoy. – Dijo directamente sin miedo alguno, el Uchiha la vio como si no creyera que ella estuviese parada al frente de él. –¿Qué harías, Sasuke? ¿Qué haría si en este momento yo quisiera irme contigo lejos y olvidarme de todo? ¿Lo aceptarías o me dejarías nuevamente?

–¿Qué harías tú, si yo no quisiera renunciar a ti, y quisiera que te fueras conmigo?

–Te diría que sí, que quiero que estemos juntos a pesar de todo lo malo que nos pasara, a pesar de todos los problemas que quizás se nos vengan encima más adelante… Te diría que lo que haría en este preciso momento sería correr a tus brazos y decirte que te amo, que te sigo amando y que realmente nunca deje de hacerlo.

–Entonces, ven. –Pidió él mientras se levantaba del asiento en el cual esperaba a Ino para poder irse. –Ven a mí, Sakura.

Y sin pedirlo una vez más ella se fue, corrió a él como si la vida se le fuera en ella, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras él la apretaba inconscientemente más hacía él, lo miró a los ojos y supo que ese era su lugar, que realmente ahí quería estar.

Con su boca cubrió la de Sakura en un gesto de posesión absoluta, en ese beso se encubría su propia necesidad así como el deseo de transmitirle a ella sus sentimientos, todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos era un misterio en el cual no estaban interesados en descubrir, solo importaba aquel momento que ambos compartían, sintió el temblor de Sakura cuando su lengua entró en su cavidad con total y absoluta autoridad, y apretó su agarre en la cintura pensando que no quería dejarla ir, que la quería con él, enteramente y para siempre. Entonces sintió los brazos de ella ceñirse alrededor de su cuello y el cuerpo de Sakura apoyarse en el suyo hasta que los muslos de ambos quedaron presionados tan íntimamente, ella estaba respondiendo con idéntico fervor a su deseo, con una entrega tan grande que lo hacía arder en deseo por y para ella.

El sonido de pasos en la casa lo hizo detenerse y plantearse lo que hacía, con lentitud se alejó de ella mientras una animada rubia entraba en la habitación.

–Acabo de cancelar una boda. –Dijo como si de un juego se tratase. Sakura palideció ante lo dicho por la rubia.

–¿Qué has hecho?

–¿Yo? Sasori querrás decir. –Se quejó. – Yo sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que hacían así que… Un leve empujón de esta rubia para que abrieran los ojos no tiene nada de malo. ¿A que sí? – Preguntó en medio de risas.

–Eres increíble. –Rió la pelirrosa mientras la rubia hacía una pose triunfal.

–Solamente quería que fueras feliz. –Confesó sinceramente. –Prométeme que lo serás.

–Es una promesa. –Dijeron ambos haciendo reír a la rubia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Varios años después.**_

Una hermosa niña de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo tono corría alegremente por el jardín de aquella casa, Sakura la vio a lo lejos saltar entre las flores y reír tontamente con la compañía de un pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes.

–Estoy en casa. –Escuchó la voz de su esposo, pero no solamente ella lo había escuchado, cuando se dio cuenta ambos niños corrían rápidamente hacía la entrada de la casa, el pelinegro mayor agarró en un gran abrazo a ambos niños mientras ellos reían tontamente.

–¿Cómo estamos hoy?

–Bien, aunque Sarada me ha tirado la comida. –Acusó el menor, la niña murmuró algo inentendible al oído humano para luego correr a los brazos de su madre, en aquella guerra siempre solía buscar el apoyo de su madre y salir victoriosa.

–Daisuke le tiró tomate a Sarada-chan. –Defendió la mujer. Sarada simplemente actuó en busca de venganza. Se burló ella ante lo rojizo en la cara de la niña.

–Bien.– Rió el pelinegro. –Iremos afuera, Ino me avisó que vendría más tarde con Sai y su hijo. Vamos a comprar unas cosas. –Los niños corrieron animadamente dentro de la casa mientras el Uchiha mayor se levantaba del piso y con una sonrisa avanzaba en dirección a su esposa. –Consientes mucho a Sarada. –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

–Haces lo mismo con Daisuke. –Dijo seriamente. –Pero estoy dispuesta a cumplir mi castigo más tarde si es necesario. –Mencionó juguetonamente depositando un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios. Sasuke sonrió inconscientemente antes de decir.

–Te amo, Sakura.

–Te amo, Sasuke-kun. –Mencionó ella esta vez entregándose en un beso de amor y pasión.

 _._

 _._

 _¿Y que si quisiera pelear?Implorar por el resto de mi vida_ _  
_ _¿Qué harías?_ _  
_ _Tú dices que querías más_ _,_ _pero no sé lo que estás esperando_ _  
_ _no estoy escapando de ti_ _,_ _Ven y derrúmbame_ _  
_ _entiérrame, entiérrame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _Hola, paso por aquí dejando este **experimento 2.0.**_

 _Espero que les gustara lo poco escrito en ella, y si lo fue sabrán decirmelo por medio de sus:_

 ** _Reviews, Favoritos and Follows._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _Saludos, RosseValderrey._**


End file.
